Naruto: Zabuza's tool
by animeman12
Summary: during team 7s first major mission all of team 7 is killed except Naruto who has taken the place of Haku as Zabuza's tool. up for adoption.
1. Death of Team 7

I have decided to reupload and correct all of the chapters of this fic in hopes that going over old content, it will give me ideas for new chapters.

**Disclaimer****:** I don't own any characters that aren't OCs

Speech

'_thought'_

"**Kyuubi"**

**The Death Of Team 7**

"I can't believe it." Naruto said sadly as he watched in horror at what Zabuza was doing to Gato's thugs. "I can't believe that Kakashi- sensei, Sakura, and Sasuke are dead." And there were their bodies right in front of him next to Haku's.

"Well kid," Zabuza said while killing the thugs with a slight smile on his face "did you decide on my offer?"

"Zabuza," Naruto sighed, "You killed my Sensei and my team and you expect me to just go along with you as your new tool?"

"Well that was the idea. Unless you decided to fight me and join them in Hell?" Zabuza remarked as he finished off Gato's thugs.

"WHAT?" Naruto bellowed, "you expect them to go to Hell?" at that point Naruto had had enough of Zabuza and was charging him with a kunai in both hands.

"No I don't think they'll go to Hell, but it got a nice reaction from you." Zabuza smirked, "Oh and by the way I don't think that you want to be trying to kill the person who is giving you a chance at freedom." Naruto stopped.

"What do you mean by freedom?" He asked suspicious of the mist nin before him.

"What I mean is that the village that you come from and all of the other villages, take advantage of its ninja, and sends them on suicide missions without caring about their safety or any family members." Zabuza remarked with a smug grin on his face.

"Well I guess you'll have to prove it for me to believe it." Naruto said emphasizing the last to words with a yell.

"So you're in?" Zabuza questioned with the grin on his face turning in to a smile that stretched from ear to ear which just scared Naruto half to death.

"Could you please stop with the smile, its freaking me out." Naruto said while recoiling.

"Fine." Zabuza said with annoyance sneaking into his voice.

"Well are we going to go now?" Naruto asked with annoyance in his voice now.

"Sure but it will be a hard journey. And you do realize that you'll be considered a missing nin to your village and we'd have to sneak in covertly while killing anyone that sees us?" Zabuza asks with a smirk that's more evil than teasing.

"How hard can it be?" Naruto asks cockily (author twiddles thumbs and whistles innocently).

Meanwhile back in Konoha Hinata and the rest of the rookie nine await the arrival of the news of Naruto's squad. "Third Hokage sir the message from the client has arrived…that's strange I thought that they would send a hawk not a leaf shinobi."

"It's ok let Tazuna send a message any way he wishes." The Hokage responded to the Leaf shinobi.

"Hokage sir." Gonoyi stated bowing respectfully.

"Gonoyi what is the report of the mission?" Sarutobi inquired the leaf scout.

"Sir I'm sorry to say this but Almost all of team 7 has been killed…"

Before he could finish Hinata left the room crying while the remaining rookie nine or now rookie six (not including Naruto) just stood there gaping unable to say so much as a word until Shino bellowed at the top of his lungs "DAMN IT WHY DID YOU GUYS HAVE TO GO AND DIE YOU BASTURDS!" right after he said that the other rookies just stared at him.

"ahem. As I was saying team 7 is now KIA except Naruto Uzumaki who according to witnesses had a talk with Zabuza and then left with him. In other words he abandoned the village and according to village law is now considered a missing nin." causing Sarutobi take sigh saddly

_**End Chapter**_

Next Chapter: Zabuza's test of strength

Hey so how'd you like the first chapter I did considering it's my first fic so please R&R and here's a preview

"_Zabuza- sensei this task is impossible." Naruto complained as he tried to turn a lake into a mist. "No it isn't just keep focusing your chakra and you'll get it right eventually, but until you do we aren't going to the hidden leaf got it?" said mist nin responded._


	2. Zabuza's test of Strength

hey I'm back with a new chapter so hope you like it. and with a new chapter updation... is that a word?

**Standard Disclaimer**

Zabuza's test of strength

As Hinata left the Sarutobi's office her only thought was that she wouldn't ever see Naruto's smiling face again. What she didn't know was that about 587 miles away from her current position was Naruto and Zabuza at a lake not far from the recently completed bridge.

The lake they were at was undiscovered and officially named: Leaf Village: Team 7 memorial lake, as so dubbed by Naruto who at the moment was being taught how to use a sword by none other than Zabuza: the demon of the mist.

"Now Naruto what do you do if an enemy swordsman attacks you with a sky-ground slash like this…" and so he rushed Naruto with a speed that is almost unrivaled and slashed at him with a very big stick.

"You do this." Naruto answered and demonstrated. Unfortunately for him he didn't expect Zabuza to then in the middle of the slash go from a sky to ground slash to a stab and hit Naruto in the chest with a sickening **CRACK**.

And with that Naruto was deemed unfit to practice sword until they reached Zabuza and Haku's old camp where they kept all of the medical supplies.

"Uh Zabuza?" Naruto started right after they had bandaged up his chest.

"Yes Naruto?" Zabuza replied after a few minutes.

"When are we going to practice jutsu? I really want to learn that Hidden Mist jutsu that you're famous for." Naruto answered eagerly.

"Well now would be as good as any because of those broken ribs you can't practice the way of the sword… so now." Zabuza replied after about 10 minutes of thinking.

Several hours later Naruto had learned the Hidden Mist jutsu... more or less. Anyway he could now make the mist as long as there was a small pond of water nearby. Unfortunately he couldn't yet do it with a large amount of water or the water in the air so Zabuza kept him there to try.

"Zabuza–sensei this task is impossible." Naruto complained as he tried to turn a lake into mist.

"No it isn't just keep focusing your chakra and you'll get it right eventually, but until you do we aren't going to the hidden leaf got it?" the mist nin responded.

"WHAT! Why didn't you tell me that before?" Naruto asked while yelling and began focusing his chakra more until something strange happened. Naruto was suddenly outside of his body.

Back in the Hidden Leaf Hinata was crying on a bench outside the Hokage's office when Kiba walked out of the room.

"Hey Hinata?" he asked the crying Hyuga.

"What is Kiba?" she demanded harshly in her sadness.

"Wow there Hinata don't get snippy I know that you're sad and all but I have good news and bad news the good news is Naruto has been confirmed alive. The bad news is…" Kiba started but was interrupted when Hinata screamed out

"Naruto's alive! My Naruto's alive oh thank god I don't know what I would have done without him …"

"uh Hinata don't get your hopes up that was the good news," Kiba said "the bad news is that he has been registered as a missing nin because following the death of team 7 he joined their killer and ran after killing the crime lord Gato and his thugs."

"W-w-what," Hinata stammered, "My Naruto is a missing nin." 'no this can't be how can I spend the rest of my life with Naruto if he's a missing nin. Wait I got it the next time I see him I'll join him as a missing nin. Then we can be together.'

**End Chapter**

Ooooo twisty well that was longer than I expected. Hope you enjoyed it. Please R&R (R&R means read and review just so that you know) here's a preview of the next chapter:

'_What is this place?' Naruto asked himself 'and why can't I talk?' __**"Because we're in the world of the seal you little brat." **__An ominous voice said through the gloom. ' WHO'S THERE' Naruto thought yelled with all his might._


	3. Enter Kyuubi

Hey I'm back man these chapters go by fast enjoy. another updation! (meaning i'll editing the chapter)

**Standard Disclaimer**

Speech

'Thought'

"**Kyuubi"**

**Enter: Kyuubi**

Back to Naruto and Zabuza. "Uh Naruto?" Zabuza asked concerned, "earth to Naruto. You ok?" and of course Naruto being in the world of the seal (though Zabuza didn't know that) he couldn't hear him.

_'What is this place?' _Naruto asked himself_ 'and why can't I talk?' _

_**"Because we're in the world of the seal you little brat." **_An ominous voice said through the gloom.

_'WHO'S THERE?' _Naruto thought yelled with all his might. _'And why are you calling me a brat?' _Naruto questioned the voice.

**"BECAUSE I'M TRAPPED IN YOUR STOMACH YOU DAMN IDIOT!" **the voice bellowed back.

'_OK, OK. Jees don't get your… whatever in a bunch.' _Naruto countered with a growing smirk on his face. Which slowly shrank when he saw the giant bars in front of him.

'_Hey you lock me up like this you said that we're in __**MY**__ stomach not yours.' _Naruto screamed at the voice, _'and you never answered my question: __**WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?**__' _

"**Touché. And you do realize that the question you asked was: who are you, not: who the fuck are you. Oh and by the way the bars are trapping me not you. And to answer your question I am the Kyuubi." **Said a figure of a giant fox with 9 tails that walked up to the bar.

_'Kyuubi? Nope never heard of it.' _Naruto said much too said fox's surprise.

**"WHAT! HAVEN'T HEARD OF ME! IF THESE BARS WEREN'T HOLDING ME BACK I'D KILL YOU, YOU INCOMPETANT BASTARD."** The Kyuubi yelled with all his might.

_'Uh Kyuubi if we're in my stomach and you killed me wouldn't you die to?'_ the mist gennin asked the fox who upon hearing that stop his ranting.

**"Damn it I hate when humans are right. Well at least he can't hear me."** The fox muttered to himself.

_'Uh yes I can hear you.' _The nin told the Kyuubi.

**"Fuck you."** Said the fox as he flipped off Naruto. To which Naruto's eye started to twitch.

In Konoha Gonoyi was lying in bed thinking _'man why is it that the Hokage decided that I would be better suited for being a hunter nin instead of a scout. I'm the best scout that Konoha has. Well there was that chakra sword incident, but that was a one-time only thing I've master that jutsu now. (sigh) just keep telling myself that and I'll master it eventually.' _

With that he rolled over and fell asleep. Unfortunately for him his rest was interrupted an hour later by a feeling of dread so he gather his nin gear and left the for the hunter nin headquarters to find his team there.

"Wow! What are you guys doing here?" he asked his team.

"Same as you," one of them answered, "waiting for our _fearless _leader to give us our instructions to leave." Just as she said that Sarutobi walked in.

"I'm glad that you think of me as fearless Horika." He said smiling.

"Ahhh!" Horika screamed "Sorry Hokage sir it's just that it's very early and I'm… uhhhh… cranky yes that's it cranky ahee hee hee." She tried to explain.

"Horika I'm very good at telling when people are lying…" and then they went at it while Gonoyi and Iruka (who had come to ask if anyone was tailing Naruto because he had a message for him) started muttering to each other.

"Hey Iruka?" Gonoyi asked.

"Yes?" Iruka replied

"why do you think that Horika and Sarutobi hate each other so much?" the hunter nin asked.

"what makes you think that they hate each other?" the academy teacher replied.

"let's see… how about the fact that Horika is trying to kill him as we speak." Gonoyi answered.

"well that would give you that impression wouldn't it?" the teacher replied.

"Oh yeah. Iruka didn't you want me to give Naruto a scroll in case I see him?" the hunter nin asked.

"yeah let me get it out and … here it is." And with that he gave the scroll to the hunter and left the headquarters.

"Hey Horika." Gonoyi shouted

"What? I'm in the middle of something here."

"yeah in the middle of getting your ass handed to you by someone over 60 years old."

"What! That's it Gonoyi, you're asking for it."

"No I'm just waiting for you to stop your ranting so we can meet the other teams."

"Oh yeah about that I said that since Naruto is a gennin it should be easy to get him so we don't need the other teams and we're going alone." Horika said with a nervous laugh.

"WHAT!" came a scream that Zabuza could hear, "YOU WHORE HE'S WITH THE DEMON OF THE MIST AND HE HAS THE KYUUBI IN HIM! YOU THINK THAT WE CAN TAKE HIM ALONE."

**End Chapter**

That was longer than I expected well I hope that no one will ask why Horika's name is Horika sorry no preview this time but will Horika survive Gonoyi's wrath

Horika: HEY

later


	4. Gonoyi's secret

**Standard Disclaimer**

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

"**Kyuubi"**

**Gonoyi's Secret**

"Horika I say again…" Gonoyi started. "Don't you say it." Horika interrupted coldly. "I'm gonna say it…" Gonoyi replied with a sly smile. "Don't you dare." Horika snapped. "Fine I won't… you damn bitch

you had to say that Naruto was a wimp didn't you?" Gonoyi screamed obviously pissed. "Hey you said that you wouldn't say it again." Horika countered. "Yeah well… I lied." He said with another sly

smile sneaking onto his face. It is for that reason that Horika angrily punched his face, causing him to fall down about 3 stories. "I'm OK." He called weakly. Shortly after that the medic nin Ikira came

down and examined his injuries. "it's OK he only has a broken nose from the punch." She called to the rest of the nin. "Oh and Gonoyi?" she muttered to him. "yes Ikira?" he responded "You might not

want to read or watch your porn movies until your nose heals, it might cause you to lose too much blood." She said sweetly. "DAMN IT. Why'd you have to punch me Horika?" he yelled at said nin.

"Because you pissed me off that's why." She called back smartly.

About 300 miles from the hunter nin's current position Naruto had just come out of the world of the seal (he had been in there for 3 days). Zabuza woke up to a dense fog. "Wow WHAT THE FUCK is

going on here." He yelled just before he drew is practice stick to block a slash and received a bonk on the head for his troubles. "Ow damn it Naruto did you have to go for the head and what's with the

fog?" He asked rubbing his head. "Simple the Kyuubi tried to kill me then he flipped me off and then he gave me a chakra boost for no reason and I've been asleep on my feet ever since until about 5

minutes ago when I got woken up by a scream that sounded like someone who was no longer aloud to read or watch porn lest he lose too much blood." Naruto said simply. "Then the hunters are

getting close at the moment I don't want to encounter them because with you with me they would… DID YOU SAY THE KYUUBI!" Zabuza screamed, so loud that the third Hokage heard him, just

processing what Naruto had said. "Yes, yes I did. Just to let you know he lives in my gut." Naruto said with a sly smile (much like Gonoyi's only bigger). "Wonderful. Ok Naruto question: can you control

his chakra?" Zabuza asked inquisitively. "Well sort of." Naruto said defensively(ish) "Well," Zabuza said slyly, "that's what we'll teach you to do as soon as we get to camp and pack up." "Pack up? I

thought that we were going to get my chest fixed?" Naruto said obviously confused. "Well we were… but apparently that demon chakra healed you up quite nicely." Zabuza explained. "OK works for

me." Naruto said to Zabuza _'YOU HEAR THAT FOX? TIME TO EARN YOUR KEEP!' _**"Yeah, yeah I heard so just shut up you gaki." **_'Gaki? WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN YO TEME.'_ Kyuubi was

about to answer when Zabuza asked "Hey Naruto do you want see my camp and avoid the hunters or are you going to stand there all day staring off into space?" "Huh, oh yeah sorry Zabuza –sensei

I was just talking to the Kyuubi." Naruto answered. "Oh great that's just great. Now you can talk to him?" Zabuza muttered more to himself than to Naruto.

Back to Gonoyi, Horika, and Ikira Gonoyi had tried to pull out his limited edition "MAKE OUT PARIDISE" book (very similar to the one that Kakashi was buried with) and seeing that Ikira had stolen it and

Horika had been sent to the back with the rest of the hunter nin seeing as Gonoyi was a scout he knew how to sneak up on people making him the best to lead the mission. "Stupid Gonoyi saying that

I should go to the back of the squad." She muttered to herself "Well Horika you were the one who said that Naruto was so weak that he could be taken out with just one squad." Ikira pointed out.

"SHUT UP IKIRA YOU'LL GIVE US AWAY." Horika snapped quickly covering her own mouth. "shh." Gonoyi responded cutting off the string of swears that Ikira had begun. They had just reached Zabuza's

camp where Naruto and Zabuza were breaking camp. "Ok Horika you take him and her (pointing to generic nin) and you try to take Naruto I'll take the rest and take Zabuza got it?" Gonoyi said giving

orders "sir yes sir." The hunters replied as they jump toward the camp. "NARUTO GET DOWN!" Zabuza yelled as he pushed Naruto down to the ground. "hey Zabuza what was that for?" Naruto

snapped. "That's what it was for." Zabuza answered pointing at the tree that was behind Naruto. There was a kunai knife where his head would be. "They're here." Zabuza said menacingly "Who?"

Naruto asked "Who do you think the hunters that's who." "Shit." "No duh now Naruto go hide and kill anyone who comes near with that secret technique I taught you." "you mean the one that Jraiya

knows?" "Yes that's the one. Now go." Zabuza yelled just as Gonoyi jumped down. "Gonoyi it's been awhile." "Yes, yes it has Zabuza – sensei."

**End Chapter**

Ohh twist (and a real one this time) so please R&R sorry no preview later.


	5. The Messenger Of Death

**Standard Disclaimer**

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

"**Kyuubi"**

**The Messenger Of Death**

At that everyone except Gonoyi and Zabuza stopped mid hand sign and stared at Gonoyi and Zabuza. Then all at once everyone screamed at the same time: "WHAT THE FUCK!" and at that Gonoyi and

Zabuza got out of their fighting stances and stared back. "What?" they asked at the same time. "Since when do you two know each other?" Naruto asked. "Since about 7 months into my exile from the

land of mist I met Gonoyi a mist hunter nin… well a scout from his hunter squad." Zabuza explained.

Flashback: begin

* * *

A 20 year old Gonoyi sent on a mission to capture (dead or alive) Zabuza who attempted a coup to take over the land of mist by killing its leader. "Sir are you sure that he didn't harm you?" Gonoyi

asked. "Yes Gonoyi I'm sure. Just get me that mist nin." "Yes sir." And with that Gonoyi jumped into Zabuza and Haku's camp. Shortly into the fight with Haku defeated and Zabuza and Gonoyi facing off

Zabuza pulled a fake and nearly killed Gonoyi and took him hostage. When the rest of the squad got to his last known location and found the place deserted. For the next 2 years Zabuza had two

tool's Haku and Gonoyi: his offensive tool and his messenger of death. Gonoyi, messenger of death, brought tidings of his killings to potential customers, which also increased his reputation in the black

marker as a bounty hunter, mercenary, and body guard as well as an excellent assassin. It was like this: every time Zabuza completed a mission, Gonoyi would run to the next town and bring tidings of

Zabuza's exploits and killings to the black market. It went on like this until Gonoyi got the chance to make a disappearing act: while on the way to the leaf village, he ran across a very powerful nin,

Kakashi: the copy nin. It was then that he made the deal with Kakashi: if Kakashi helped him fake his own death then he would become a leaf nin. And it worked, when Gonoyi failed to return Zabuza

and Haku went looking for him. That's when they saw Kakashi and Gonoyi's battle. A short battle really that ended with Kakashi using a genjutsu to convince Zabuza and Haku that Gonoyi was dead.

Flashback end

* * *

"and that is how I know Zabuza." Gonoyi finished explaining. "Uhh Gonoyi could you have made that a little shorter?" Ikira asked. "No… why?" "Because the entire squad fell asleep about 20 minutes

into the story." Ikira answered obviously tired and irritated. "How long was the story?" Gonoyi asked nervous. "about 3 hours." Ikira said after looking at her watch. "Wonderful." Gonoyi said slapping

his face rather hard, "Well that's 3 hours of my life that I'll never get back." He said glumly. "You know what?" Zabuza asked "What?" Gonoyi answered. "Shut up and deal with it." Zabuza answered.

**End Chapter**

So how'd you like if it. Please R&R. sorry no preview so later.


	6. Gonoyi's Signature Move

Hey I'm back in business so hope you enjoy my latest creation.

**Standard Disclaimer**

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

"**Kyuubi"**

'_Singing'_

**The Battle at Last**

"Jerk." Gonoyi said for the… Damn I lost count at around 14,648, ah-well. "You know what

Gonoyi?" Zabuza asked irritated (with an anger mark on the back of his head) "No… what?" Gonoyi asked looking around hoping that his squad would wake up faster, but it didn't look like that would

happen any time soon (author smiles evilly) "When you supposedly died I was actually glad after a while because I wouldn't have to listen to your complaining!" Zabuza roared (you know that is very

uncharacteristic over Zabuza don't you think hmmmm?) as Gonoyi shank to about the size of an ant when Zabuza's head grew to the size of a minivan.

Random

Orochimaru was singing to himself while playing a game where you sing to match a pitch (and Orochimaru is a terrible singer) _'…Whatcha don't understand is that I catch a grenade for you, Throw my head _

_on a blade for ya, I'd jump in front of a…'_ it was at that point that Kabuto walked in to the door way which by chance was the direction that Orochimaru was facing. "…" Kabuto stared. And seeing Kabuto

Orochimaru stopped singing and his already pale face got even paler (if that's possible).

Random end

"Can we start before I fall asleep of boredom?" Naruto yawned. "Sure Naruto." Zabuza said with a grin that would cause a certain sharky Akakatski member to run for his mommy. And with that

Zabuza shot at Gonoyi with a demon like speed. Horika, Ikira, and Naruto just stood there and watch Gonoyi dodge Zabuza's attacks. "You know I think who ever started calling him the Demon of the

Mist was accurate he is like a demon." Horika said with a whistle. "Yeah don't I know it, I spent the last 3 days training against him by now if me and him where sparring then I would have mock died

already." Naruto said blankly. "Hey I have a question." Ikira said as she watched her squad jump in to help Gonoyi only to die in the next stroke. "What?" Naruto and Horika asked her at the same

time. "Simple, if we are her to take Naruto back to the village, then why is the squad throwing it self at Zabuza?" Ikira asked. "Oh that's easy," Naruto started, "Zabuza has this aura about him that

makes his enemies adopt the fight or flight instinct. Mainly it's the fight; only the smart ones have the sense to flee." "Oh that makes sense." Horika said. "So why aren't we trying to capture Naruto?"

Ikira asked Horika "Because it's fun to watch Gonoyi get his ass whopped." Horika answered with the air of someone seeing their idol. (She is a twisted women don't you think.) "Okay then now it's my

turn." Gonoyi shouted and began making hand signs that no one has seen put together in such a way before. "So this is Gonoyi's signature move." Ikira stared. "Yep. And if it turns out anything like

last time we need to back up about 5 feet." Horika said while calmly backing up 7 feet. "Oh trust me Horika," Gonoyi yelled at her, "I've got it mastered this time." He said with a devilish smile that

made Zabuza's previous smile (the sharky one) look like a happy grin. And with that Gonoyi shouted at an unheard of volume "**CHAKRA SWORD!"**

**End Chapter**

So how'd you like it? Hmmmm well please R&R. no preview.


	7. The Battle At Last for real this time

Yo just finished this chapter so enjoy.

**Standard Disclaimer**

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

"**Kyuubi"**

The Battle At Last (for real this time)

"Did I just hear that right?" Naruto asked uncertainly, "Yes you did Naruto. He just

screamed Chakra Sword." Horika said while laughing. "What's so funny Horika?" Ikira asked. "Simple, he's been working on that jutsu for 13 years. Ever since the Kyuubi was killed." Horika explained.

**"Somebody say my name?"** Kyuubi asked. _'Not now Kyuubi-sensei. Zabuza and Gonoyi are fighting.'_ Naruto snapped. **"Yes I know that I can see it, but I'm pretty sure that someone said my name."**

_'No one said your name.'_ Naruto tried to explain, _'People don't know that your name is Kyuubi so they say it to refer to yo…'_ **"No I felt someone say it. So I can't be wrong. And another thing…"** Kyuubi

started. "WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Naruto roared then blushed when he realized that he had said that out load. _'And you,' _he said to Kyuubi, _'we'll talk about this later in. GOT IT!'_ **"Yep"** Kyuubi

said meekly.

All the while this was happening Gonoyi and Zabuza were trading blows so fast that all you saw (even if you had the sharingan (or the byakugan)) was a wall of light. "So Gonoyi you got better with a

sword?" Zabuza asked before trying to complete a complex series of blows designed to cut most blood veins near the heart and lungs. "OF COURSE I HAVE!" Gonoyi roared, "YOU HAD ME WIELDING A

7" SWORD!" and with that he launched out of the fray and landed on a nearby tree making some familiar hand signs, that ended in the tiger sign. "Fire style: fire-ball jutsu." And with that he fired his…

well fire-ball at Zabuza who was then engulfed in flame. About that time Zabuza was in the tree behind Gonoyi in the middle of a 158 hand sign jutsu. He was on hand sign 47. About three minutes

later when the fire died Gonoyi saw that it was a water clone that he had hit… _'SO WHERE IS ZABUZA'_ Gonoyi thought as he scanned the nearby trees. Then he saw Zabuza as he finished his jutsu.

"NO!" Gonoyi yelled, "YOU KILL NARUTO TO!" and at that Zabuza's eyes grew wide. _'No'_ he thought and jumped into the air and charged away. When he was about 2 kilometers away he released the

jutsu. "HIDDEN MIST SECRET TECHNIQUE: LIQUID AIR JUTSU!" Zabuza yelled out and the air around him (except for about 3 feet in front of him) turned into water and was suspended in the air (or

water really). That's when Gonoyi shouted to Horika and Ikira: "Hey! Guys get the kid so we can go." "Yes sir." They replied at about the same time causing Ikira to blush. (more on that later). Then

they turned to see Naruto jumping through the trees in the direction of Konoha. "Now what's that bastard doing?" Gonoyi ask anyone who would listen. "It seems that he's heading towards the

village." Horika said. "NO SHIT WHORE!" Gonoyi roared. And with that they launched at him.

"Why do I feel like Naruto is coming back?" Hinata asked herself as she lay in bed (it's about 3 in the morning just so you know). That's when she realized that he must be coming back. So she got

dressed and left the Hyuga compound in the dark of night. She was about to use the Byakugan when she realized what it could be used for. _'No, no Hinata don't go down that path… well at least not yet.'_

She thought as she secretly left the village. About 200 meters in front of her charging through the forest was Naruto contemplating the thought of ever coming back after this. _'it probably won't happen _

_in my life time.'_ Just as he collided with Hinata. "Shit!" he exclaimed and got ready for a fight until he saw it was Hinata at whom he blushed the deepest shade of red I've ever seen (and I've seen as

deep a red as physically possible). "Oh uh… hi Hinata." He stammered (pretty much mimicking how Hinata talked to him the first few episodes of the show) at which Hinata blushed such a deep red that

Naruto's red looked like a neon pink compared to it (you'd think that all the blood in her body was in here head). "Hi Naruto." She replied "so why are you back in the village? I thought that you were a

missing nin." "Yeah well about that uh… I'm here to see if the village sends its nin on suicide missions without caring if they live or died." He answered with a nervous laugh. "WHAT!" Hinata asked

astounded at the thought, "I don't think that is very likely, but if it will get you to stay I'll help you prove whether or not it's a fact." She said her blush slowly receding. "Okay sure." Naruto replied as he

and Hinata silently headed towards the village.

**End Chapter**

So how'd you like it? No preview. Please R&R. Later


	8. The Truth Revealed

**Standard Disclaimer**

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

"**Kyuubi"**

The Truth Revealed

Far away from Konoha Zabuza was finally feeling the effects of that jutsu he used. "Holy shit, that took a lot of chakra. But now that I'm back at camp where's Naruto? There were only three of the

hunters left, and I'm pretty sure that Naruto could have taken them. So if they somehow captured him. Then is he at Konoha or a hunter camp?" Zabuza contemplated. **"Hey idiot are you still alive **

**and if you are can you hear me?"** "WHAT THE FUCK. WHY AM I HEARING VOICES IN MY HEAD! AM I GOING CRAZY? ARE THESE THE VOICES OF THE DEAD? THIS IS SO CONFUSING!" Zabuza started

yelling. **"Are all humans this stupid?"** Kyuubi asked Zabuza who was still ranting about going crazy. **"You know what maybe I should ask the hunters if they know where Naruto is."** "Wait, you

mean you don't know where Naruto is? But before you answer that could you tell me who **YOU** are?" **"Sure I'm the Kyuubi."** Kyuubi answered. "WHAT! YOU'RE THE KYUUBI BUT YOU'RE JUST A VOICE!"

**"Before I answer you I have a question: Do humans always yell in capital letters?"** "Yes, yes we do." **"Okay then, any way I was sealed inside of Naruto when he was born by the fourth **

**Hokage."** "Wait if you're inside of Naruto then how do you not know where he is." **"Simple somehow all that chakra you released with that move of yours overloaded the seal so now I'm just a **

**consciousness without a body. The only problem is that without a body I can't stay in this world for long and I still have much to teach Naruto, so the only way to stay in this world is to find **

**Naruto cuz I need my chakra, which is still in Naruto but is slowly seeping into him, to keep me attached to this world."** Kyuubi finished. "Well that took a while." Zabuza yawned. "But we still need

to find Naruto. My guess is that he's at Konoha trying to find out what we came here for. Do you want to know?" **"No I heard it when I was in Naruto."** "Good cuz I don't like repeating myself."

Back in Konoha, Naruto and Hinata were closing in on the Hokage's office. "So Hinata, why were you out in the woods right in front of the gate?" Naruto asked as he started making hand signs. "Well I

felt… something like an echo. And it told me to go to the gate and wait." She answered hoping Naruto would buy the pathetic lie. "Okay then." Naruto said as he finished the hand signs. "Liquid glass

jutsu." He muttered under his breath. Then he slid through the glass. Hinata's pale eyes grew wide, and then Naruto slid out (partially) and grabbed Hinata by the shirt. "Come on its perfectly safe"

Naruto said as he tried to pull Hinata into the room. Finally Naruto gave an almighty pull and Hinata came tumbling in after him (and on top of him). As Naruto and Hinata lie that way Hinata gave a sigh.

"…". "Uh Hinata? Why did you just sigh?" "No reason." Hinata said quickly as she got up. _'I really need to learn how to not sigh when Naruto touches me.'_ Hinata thought as she went off to incapacitate

the guards in front of the Hokage's office. When that was done they snuck in silently. As Naruto examined the scrolls, Hinata wondered how she would tell Naruto how she felt. _'Maybe I should just tell _

_him now. No it'll come out when the time is right.'_ (Man that sounds cheesy) "Found it." Naruto exclaimed. "Found what Naruto?" "Simple the paper work for the mission that sent the hunters after me."

He said with a smile. "Okay now let's see… very powerful… is with Zabuza Momochi… only survivor of team Kakashi… ONLY SENDING ONE TEAM! WHAT ARE THEY CRAZY THEY SAID THAT I'M WITH THE

DEMON OF THE MIST AND THEY ONLY SEND ONE TEAM!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs (yes the people of the land of sand heard him). "Naruto please be quiet or we'll be caught." Hinata pleaded.

"Okay fine. Now let's get out a town." Naruto said as he replaced the scroll and left with Hinata to the nearest window. As he and Hinata slid out of the window they saw that every nin in the village

was up and at alert because the Hokage had found his office's Anbu guards unconscious and they suspected that the people responsible were still in the village. Just then Naruto spotted Gonoyi, Ikira,

and Horika jump into the village. "OH SHIT!" Naruto said as loud as he would dare. "what is it Naruto?" Hinata asked. "It's those hunter nin. They got into the village. And if we have to fight them to get

out then watch out for that Gonoyi guy. His chakra sword can nullify any jutsu and close your chakra canals." He said to Hinata's horror. "But that's impossible only a forbidden technique can seal

chakra canals." "Well I guess not. Hinata if you want to go then you can there's nothing stopping you." Naruto said while holding Hinata's shoulders. "No Naruto its fine. And you can't get rid of me that

easily." She said with a smile and with that they left the Hokage's tower and tried to leave discreetly, but they couldn't. as Naruto and Hinata were being chase by about every nin in Konoha Naruto

was shouting "MURPHY'S LAW, MURPHY'S LAW! HOW COULD I FORGET MURPHY'S LAW!" (you got to love murphy's law) and it's at that point that Zabuza and Kyuubi had reached the village just in time

to see Naruto and Hinata being chased by an army of nin. "Oh hey Zabuza do you know where Kyuubi-sensei is I can't find him? Oh yeah it's time to run like hell." He said as he run past Zabuza with

Hinata and started for the camp. It took Zabuza a few seconds to realize that he needed to move so he followed Naruto and Hinata's example and ran for his life.

At the lake Sasuke had just managed to get out of the coffin when it had ran out of air. He looked around and saw Sakura and Kakashi's graves. At the sight of them he only found rage. "That Zabuza

I'll kill him and if Naruto's with him then I'll kill him to."

**End Chapter**

So how'd you like the latest chapter? Any way just to let you know I take anonymous reviews (meaning I take reviews from people that don't have an account or haven't signed into their account.) and

you can swear at me all you want cuz I won't be offended(I hope). Any ways please R&R and no preview. Later


	9. Sasuke Returns

**Standard Disclaimer**

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

"**Kyuubi"**

Sasuke Returns

"Damn it" Gonoyi swore as he, Horika, and Ikira left the Hokage's office. "Oh My God you didn't talk in Caps when you swore!" Horika said faking at being astonished. "SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU WHORE!"

Gonoyi roared, and Horika could tell that when he was this mad he would try to kill her if she tried to poke fun at him. "Uh Gonoyi why exactly are you mad?" Ikira asked expecting him to try and kill her.

"Simple we are all that is left from our squad, and Sarutobi has us and only us tracking down Naruto when there is an entire village full of nin how would love to track down his ass." "Okay sorry I

asked." Ikira said with a hint of sarcasm. "Well if we're going to track him down then we need to move now because he has a hostage." "WHAT! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO WE NEED TO MOVE RIGHT

NOW!" Horika roared making Gonoyi shrink back in horror. "Okay then let's get going." Ikira said as they left the village.

At a new camp Zabuza stared at Naruto and Hinata as they sat around a fire where both of their blushes are as easy to see as the fire crackled. "So I you two want some alone time with each other

then I have one request… use a tent okay? Just use a tent." Zabuza said with a sly smile. It took a few minutes to for Naruto and Hinata to realize what he meant. And when they did their eyes grew

to the size of dinner plates. And then they blushed a shade of red that made Hinata's blush (when Naruto and Hinata mat outside of Konoha) look like neon pink. And then Naruto got up and said that

he was going to bed. "But Naruto, you haven't eaten." Zabuza said. "Yeah I'm not hungry." Naruto replied. "Why Naruto, you don't even want ramen?" Zabuza asked with a sharky smile, which made

his previous sharky smile look like a frown. "Shut up Zabuza I'm not in the mood." And with that he went to bed. Not very much later Hinata went to her tent, at the other end of camp. "And then there

was one." Zabuza said as he tended the fire. Shortly after that he went to bed. As he lay awake he waited and waited until either Naruto or Hinata cross camp. It happened around 2 am. Hinata had

crossed camp to either Naruto's tent or the stream to get a drink or take a bath. She went to Naruto's tent. "Wonderful," Zabuza muttered to himself, "I've got two over eager teenagers to deal with.

This is such a drag." Zabuza sighed.

About 300 feet from the lake Sasuke was making slow progress. "Damn, at this rate I'll get there when Sarutobi dies." He muttered as he slowly picked up speed.

In Naruto's tent Naruto was grumbling about Zabuza's immaturity. "Damn Zabuza… such an idiot… though it might not be such a… no that would be bad, so very bad." That's when Hinata shook Naruto

'awake'. "Huh… oh hey Hinata. What's up" she didn't answer well not by talking. What she did was she kneeled down and kissed Naruto on the lips. Since it caught Naruto by surprise so he didn't kiss

back at first, but when he did Hinata thought that she was going to faint.

The next morning Hinata and Naruto were… discussing things, and Zabuza could only hear bits and pieces. "Are you sure… a condom?" "Yes… I wouldn't... one" "Hey guys so how was last night?"

Zabuza asked with a cheery smile. "…" they stared not knowing what to say. "Oh and there's no use lying I heard everything. And I mean _EVERYTHING_." "It was good." Naruto said which caused

Hinata to smile and blush (but then again when doesn't she blush).

At the moment Sasuke reached the point where the demon brothers had attacked. "Wow this brings back memories. Well not necessarily good ones but memories just the same." He said as he

continued on. _'Konoha's not far off. I'm almost there'_ up the trail a few meters was Gonoyi, Horika, and Ikira. When they saw Sasuke the first thing Gonoyi said was: "Okay since we know Sasuke's dead,

this is obviously a henge. Making it a trap. So hit the traitor hard and hit him fast. Got it?" "Uh sir, we don't know if that's a henge or not." Ikira said. "Yes we do. I saw him die with my own two eyes."

Gonoyi said thinking back to that day (That memory is for a later time). "Okay attack in…3…2…1… ATTACK." He shouted making Sasuke think that he was being attacked by thugs. "You want a piece of

me thugs?" he shouted making Ikira stop. While Gonoyi and Horika threw kunai knives Sasuke was making very familiar hand signs "Fire style: Phoenix flower jutsu!" firing off a flame thrower of Uchiha

signature fire. "Stop guys he's really Sasuke!" Ikira yelled, "Naruto wouldn't know fire jutsu." Which made Gonoyi, Horika, and Sasuke stop what they're doing and look at her with eyebrows up (Yes

Sasuke did stop the fire). "Wait," Sasuke said, "Why are you three after Naruto?" "Simple," Horika started, only to be cut off by Gonoyi "We'll explain everything back at Konoha, got it?" "Gonoyi, he

hasn't committed any crime you don't have to treat him that way." Ikira said being motherly. "Yes mother." He answered sarcastically only to be punched in the face by, no not Horika, but Ikira (who

doesn't approve of violence between squad members). At which Ikira congratulated her on finally beating the shit out of Gonoyi.

In the Hokage's office Sasuke got debriefed about the situation. "HE WHAT!" Sasuke screamed "You heard me Sasuke." Gonoyi sighed, "He knocked out 2 Anbu guards, broke into this office, and took a

hostage." "No, that's not the way that Naruto works. He doesn't take hostages." Sasuke muttered. "WELL IF THAT ISN'T THE WAY NARUTO WORKS, THEN WHY IS THE HYUGA HEIRESS MISSING, WITH

REPORTS THAT SHE WAS SEEN WITH NARUTO WHEN HE AND ZABUZA RAN AWAY FROM ALL OF THE NIN IN THE ENTIRE VILLAGE!" Gonoyi roared only to be, yes that's right, punched in the face by Horika

(but then again when doesn't Horika punch him in the face). And with that Gonoyi, Ikira, and Horika left to go find Naruto's camp, again.

Speaking of Naruto's camp that's where we are now. "So that's what happened." Naruto and Hinata finished explaining to Zabuza. "Well I got one thing to say to you two… both of you are damn lucky.

No not about the… you know what part. I mean about the part where you to love each other (I think I just threw up in my mouth a little while writing that last line)." At which both of them beamed.

"Okay now down to business. We need to get out of Leaf village land. Once we're out then we're home free… well from the leaf village any way." "Okay so where do we go?" Hinata asked. "…" Zabuza

stared. "I have no fucking idea." He said at last. "Wonderful." Naruto muttered. "Okay then how do we get out of fir country?" Naruto asked. "No idea." Zabuza said then went back to making dinner.

**End Chapter**

So how'd you like it? Thanks for the review but I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about but I will try to not make the spaces in between the lines if that's what you mean, but I'll do that next chapter Ok? Please R&R. no preview. Bye.


	10. An all out brawl: will Gonoyi survive?

Hey yeah sorry about the switching between Naruto Zabuza and Hinata, and Sasuke like that it's just the conversation between Naruto, Zabuza, and Hinata is about a time lapse of about eh 2 months. Just to clarify.

**Standard Disclaimer**

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

"**Kyuubi"**

An all-out brawl: will Gonoyi survive?

"Ok so that's the plan." Gonoyi finished explaining to Ikira and Horika. "Uh Gonoyi, I hate to burst your bubble but all you said was 'Ok so you to grab Naruto and the hostage and I take Zabuza.'" Horika stated plainly. "**SHUT UP YOU WHORE!"** (Note when Gonoyi screams in bold then he is extremely pissed off.) "Ok, Ok jeez don't get your tights in a bunch." "**THEY'RE SPANDEX NOT TIGHTS!"** (Think a more buff Gai without the bowl cut and really bushy brows and the spandex is maroon) "Uh guys I hate to be the bearer of bad news but Zabuza has his sword out and is right behind you."

Ikira pointed out utterly terrified. "Oh come on Zabuza; can't you let us have an argument in peace?" Gonoyi asked rhetorically. "Uh let me think… no." he replied sarcastically and tried to behead the tree hunters. That's when Horika and Ikira took off after Naruto and Hinata who had begun making hand-signs. That's when they both shouted out "Water style: water dragon jutsu!" causing Horika and Ikira to run for their lives (and they should it's been about 3 or so months since Gonoyi, Horika, and Ikira first found Zabuza's camp.).

Then they jumped onto a tree and pushed off over the dragons throwing kunai knives as they flew. Naruto and Hinata cut the jutsu and blocked the kunai, and made one hand-sign shouting "Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu" and about five-hundred of each appeared and jumped into the fray. After Horika and Ikira had dispatched about fifty-nine of the clones they jumped away and started making hand-signs. When they were done Horika screamed "Fire style: fireball jutsu!" and fired her fireball. Ikira however screamed "Lightning style: lightning lance!" and lightning struck and a lance of lightning was in Ikira's hand.

With that Ikira jumped at the remaining clones and shoved her lance into the ground, while she was in the air, effectively dispatching the clones and _shock-_ing surprise to Hinata and Naruto. (ear-ear grin) soon after that Ikira collapsed from chakra depletion. "Ikira!" Horika shouted astonished. "Looks like I'm dead," Ikira laughed, "In some ways it's a relief. But in others I regret that I didn't tell the person I love that I love the…" and with that she closed her eyes. Seeing that Horika first started crying and then an unnerving mad look snuck into her eyes. "YOU!" Horika screamed at Hinata and Naruto, "SHE DIED TO BRING YOU BACK HINATA, AND YOU SIDE WITH THEM!" she accused. "No you don't understand…" Hinata began. "REALLY WHAT DON'T I UNDERSTAND! THE FACT THAT YOU'RE A FUCKING TRAITOR." Horika screamed madly "No it's not that. I came on my own. Naruto had nothing to do with me leaving!" Hinata screamed at Horika breaking her madness. "W-what?" Horika stammered, "Why would you leave on your own?" "Well you see…"

Back with Gonoyi and Zabuza their sword fight was so fast that their previous one looked like a turtle race compared to it (trust me I've seen a turtle race it's extremely slow). And whenever Zabuza tried to use a jutsu his chakra would get depleted as soon as it activated (more than usual)."Hey Gonoyi." Zabuza said as he tried a feint. "Yeah." Gonoyi grunted just as he tried to use a spinning attack to get the upper hand. "Why is it that I can't use any jutsu? Does it have anything to do with your chakra sword?" Zabuza questioned. "Actually yes. You see what my sword does is it feeds off of the chakra around it instead of mine or else I would only be able to last two-three swings before I lost all of my chakra." He explained giving Zabuza the opportunity to cleave his chest. When that happened Gonoyi stopped talking, his eyes grew wide, he looked down at his chest then at Horika and Ikira hoping that they survived, then when he saw Horika sobbing over Ikira he said one word very softly "shit." And with that he blacked out.

**End Chapter**

So how'd you like it? Any way last I check absolutely no one answered my poll. Seriously just go to my profile page, click on the vote now button, and chose one answer for each question (the first one has multiple choices choose the one you think that I should do (the 2nd-5th are yes or no questions)). Ok that out of the way (and by that I mean don't think that everyone else will answer it for you cuz everyone thinks that and if they do then no one will answer the poll (oh yeah when one of the questions will come into play the next chapter I say so on the chapter before it and when I do I won't update until ten more people answer the poll for that question)) now preview. Please R&R.


	11. Zabuza's notes to self

sorry fo rthe wait its just taht untill today i couldnt update for some reason

**Standard Disclaimer**

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

"**Kyuubi"**

**Note: new poll I need ideas for a new story can you [the viewers] help**

Zabuza's notes to self (don't ask)

"So why exactly aren't me and Horika in chains right now?" Ikira asked at dinner the night after the battle and after they tended Gonoyi's wounds. "I'll answer your question with another question: Why do you ask?" Naruto asked philosophically. "Because that what missing nin do: they take people hostage and hold them for ransom." Ikira answered smiling at the knowledge of what Danzo told her before she left. "WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU HEAR THAT!" Naruto screamed. **"Kit, calm down, Danzo told her that. You know how controlling he is: if he can't have you no one can."** Kyuubi said from behind Ikira.

"WHAT THE FUCK! WHERE DID THAT COME FROM!" "Uh Naruto did you happen to tell Ikira, and Horika about Kyuubi." Zabuza questioned "…" "I'll take that as a no." "Wait did you say _KYUUBI_. As in the demon Kyuubi the same one that the fourth Hokage killed?" Horika asked finally taking interest in the conversation. "Yep the very same." Naruto said with a smile, "Oh and just so you know he didn't kill him he got sealed inside of me…" "WHAT!" the two female hunter nin screamed.

"Please let me finish," Naruto said after they started to rant, "the thing is the fourth sealed Kyuubi –sensei…" Naruto started. "DID YOU JUST SAY _SENSEI!" _the hunter nin shrieked. "First off: OW. Second off: shut up. Any way the fourth sealed Kyuubi –sensei in me, though not very good because the first time, well really second any way, I used his power he got released. The only problem was that only his consciousness was released so he has to stay with me or else he fades into non-existence. And he has none, and I repeat _NONE_ of his chakra." Naruto finishes, "So does that explain things. "…" "Uh Naruto," "Yeah Zabuza?" "I think that they feinted when the heard that Kyuubi was loose." "Shit." "NO FUCK. YEA THINK?" "Shut up lets go see our infirm."

Back in Konoha Sasuke was having a little melt down (not really it was a _HUGE_ melt down (he made the third evacuate a third of Konoha)). "**WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN THAT THE HUNTERS FAILED!"** (note whenever anyone talks in all caps and bold they are pissed (and when Kyuubi is pissed he talks in all caps and in italicized)) "Exactly what I said they failed and are most likely dead," Ebisu said in a very small voice, "please don't kill me."

(Sasuke was emitting enough Killing Intent (KI) to make all nine (maybe) tailed beasts to turn tail (snicker) and run) "**DAMN YOU NARUTO AND THAT LITTLE BITCH HINATA TO!"** Sasuke screamed to the heavens, in camp Hinata suddenly felt very scared without knowing why. "**SARUTOBI!"** "yes Sasuke?" the third asked annoyed. "**MAKE ME A HUNTER NOW SO I CAN KILL NARUTO AND HINATA!"** "I'm sorry Sasuke but you can't become a hunter. One: because you aren't old enough. Two: because I won't allow you to kill either Naruto or Hinata. Three: that is a lot of paper work and as you can see I have enough to deal with." Considering the fact that he could barely see Sasuke that is an understatement. **"FINE. BE THAT WAY."** And with that he left to go pack to chase down Naruto.

Time lapse: 4 hours

**"GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF OF ME YOU FUCKING MOTHER FUCKERS!"** Sasuke screamed at the Anbu that had stopped him from leaving. "Uhh does he always do this when he doesn't get his way?" the Anbu captain asked the third (why is he called that? (aside from the obvious fact that he's the third Hokage.)) "Unfortunately yes, yes he does." The third replied. "Take him to Ibiki to see why he wanted to leave in the first place… and make sure that Ibiki goes through with the threats. We don't want him to try this again." And with that Sasuke was lead away while screaming curses (in every language known to man) at the top of his lungs.

That night Zabuza took out his note book and titled the page:

Notes to Self

1. Make dinner so that Horika won't complain

2. Congratulate Gonoyi for not killing Horika yet

3. Attempt to kill Horika

4. Ask Ikira why she hit me in the head with a club when I try to kill Horika

5. Make sure that Naruto and Hinata don't have another fli… SHIT

6. Lay down the rules to Horika Gonoyi and Ikira

7. Give Ikira, Horika, and Gonoyi swords

8. Ask Kyuubi why he insists on watching me sleep

9. Attempt and most likely fail at killing Kyuubi

10. Buy more food

11. Keep the order

12. Break the order when Horika gets on my nerves

**End Chapter**

How'd you like it hmmm? Please R&R and take my poll at the top of my profile. PLEASE! You know that you want to (Jedi mind trick)


	12. Sasuke's Attack Prelude

Hey this picks up the day after the last chapter k? K.

**Standard Disclaimer**

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

"**Kyuubi"**

Sasuke's attack (prelude)

"OW!" Zabuza screamed as Ikira attempted to kill Horika. "Come on she's just asking for it." He complained. "I don't care if you wanted to kill us you should have done it in battle." She retorted. "I'm watching you bitch." Zabuza said to no one in particular. **SMACK. **"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!" Ikira screamed after hitting him on the head with a now broken club. "Not _you_, Horika." Zabuza said before falling unconscious.

"Ooooooh." Ikira said before dragging Zabuza into the infirmary with Gonoyi. "So, how's Gonoyi?" Ikira asked after she secured Zabuza to the table (she tied him down cuz he was annoying). "Well he's getting better. He should walk up in about… 3…2…" Hinata said while looking at her watch. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gonoyi screamed as he woke up and saw Zabuza on the table next to him. "You know in hindsight I should have put Zabuza in his tent not in the infirm."

"WHAT THE FUCK IS AN INFIRM!" Gonoyi screamed as he tried (and failed) to get up and kill Zabuza. "Gonoyi you shouldn't move your stitches are still new," Hinata said as she tried to hold Gonoyi down, "and to answer your question the Infirm is where you put infirms. And before you ask and infirm, without a capital I, is missing nin slang for injured nin." She said as she motioned for Ikira to go get Horika.

Back in Konoha Sasuke was getting the news. "Sasuke, you are being assigned a new team." The third said blatantly. "No." Sasuke responded defiantly. "Yes," "No," "Yes," "No," "Yes," "No," "Yes," "No," "Yes," "No," "Yes," "No," "Yes," "No." "OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD YOU WILL GET YOUR NEW SQUAD OR YOU WILL NEVER BECOME A NINJA EVER AGAIN!" the third roared. "Fine, but I get to choose." "NO."

"Hn." Don't you start that, I had enough of that with Itachi." "YOU MENTION ITACHI AND YOU DIE." "IF YOU THREATEN ME AGAIN I WILL THROW YOU IN JAIL. Speaking of jail what happened to Ibiki?" "Uh, sir Ibiki is... umm cowering in his basement screaming something about rabid squirrels with chainsaws." An ANBU answered. "Really, hmm… wait what's a chainsaw?" "I don't know sir." "Wonderful, dismissed. As for you Sasuke you will meet your new team at training ground 54."

"…Who dat guy, who dat guy, g-g-g-g-g-g-guy guy..." Orochimaru was singing. While this was happening Kabuto was slowly ever so slowly tip-toeing away from the sound village. "Hmm where to go… I got it I'll go to the leaf.

"Okay now that Gonoyi is settled, I think we need to move our camp." Ikira said as Horika was strangling Gonoyi for "nearly dying" as she put it. "Whys that?" Naruto asked as he tried to pry Horika off of Gonoyi. "Because if we could find you then any other hunter can to. So let's get a move on." "Sure let's move Gonoyi, who thanks to Horika won't be able to move until he wakes up… again, and Zabuza who has come down with beaten-over-the-head-with-a-club's disease." Naruto replied sarcastically.

"Why don't we move before you come down with foot shoved through ball-sack?" at which Naruto paled. "You heard the lady Hinata lets move." "Men and their attachment to their nuts." Hinata groaned while shaking her head. "I no right." Ikira replied.

On the road to Konoha: "are we there yet?" Tobi asked. "No Tobi we aren't there yet. Almost but not yet." Itachi answered _'damn why did Kisame have to go and have a Jaws family reunion. Now I stuck with…'_ "TOBI" Tobi screamed breaking Itachi's train of thought. "SHUT THE FUCK UP TOBI." Itachi screamed and punched Tobi's face (I don't want him to have the mask yet). "OW Itachi why you hit Tobi? TOBI'S A GOOD BOY! " "Tobi shut up!" Itachi roared. "Tobi think Itachi's mean." Tobi said pouting with a childish face on his face. _'Wait a second Kisame isn't related to Jaws! That bastard he did that on purpose when I see him I'll, I'll… damn I can't think of anything to do to him.'_

**End Chapter**

So how'd you like it? Please take the poll and R&R


	13. Adoption

Okay just gonna say it: This is up for adoption. There. Sorry to anyone who actually like it. If you want it PM me. Again sorry.


End file.
